


initiate

by Ritsuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Ritsu is a brat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsuu/pseuds/Ritsuu
Summary: "Don't you trust onii-chan to make you feel good?~""Onii-chan should be grateful I'm letting him touch me at all."(for the Kink-meme)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the kink-meme but then decided it was Ao3 worthy.
> 
> Basic summary that I didn't want to expose non-shippers to the filth; Ritsu is being provocative and Rei ends up giving in and eating his ass.

They've been off school for less than a week and since Knights haven't had anything to do the entire time Ritsu has spent most of it either sleeping, which Rei doesn't mind, or wandering around the house in his underpants, which Rei does mind a little. Ritsu has been looking more grown up, he's no longer a scrawny teenager, his thighs and ass have been filling out nicely, and with his lack of clothing recently Rei has been noticing more and more.

They haven't fucked unless Ritsu has initiated it since Rei got back from travelling, they haven't even kissed unless Ritsu has initiated it, which hasn't been enough times for Rei at all and it's making him feel needy. Ritsu has been acting as if leaving was some kind of heinous crime for months so Rei is stuck in a state of look but don't touch unless touched first and it's killing him. Especially since Ritsu has decided that it's too hot in the flat and there's nothing he can do about it but walk around next to naked.

Rei is trying to concentrate on the television, but it's difficult because every time he looks up he gets a full view of Ritsu's ass leaning over the kitchen counter. He's making food but he's very likely deliberately being a tease but Rei isn't sure if he is, he wouldn't put it past his younger brother to have picked up on how uncomfortable the nudity is making him and decided to push it further. As it is Rei can't seem to keep his gaze away, he can tell Ritsu has been actually putting effort into practising with his unit, his thighs are looking thick and toned and his butt is... perfect, sculpted but with just enough softness and Rei wants to sink his teeth into it, make Ritsu come undone against his tongue, there's a twinge in his crotch and Rei is aware that he's half hard just from looking.

There's a clatter and Ritsu puts down whatever he's been working on, which smells like he might have been making sweets again, and makes his way over to the couch. Rei pretends to focus his attention on the television but he can't help but notice the small smirk on Ritsu's face when his eyes skim over the bulge in his shorts.

"You're disgusting," There's a hint of amusement in Ritsu's voice and he throws himself down onto the free end of the couch and slings his bare legs over his brother. 

"Don't you think that baking with nothing on is dangerous and a little unhygienic?" Rei asks resting his hands on Ritsu's calves and wanting nothing more than to run his hands up further.

Ritsu laughs, "You were enjoying it," he moves slightly, just enough so his leg is flush against Rei's growing erection. "Because you're disgusting," The smirk is more obvious now and there's a recognizable twinkle in Ritsu's eyes.

Rei shifts, dislodging Ritsu's legs from his lap and leans over him, "Then I suppose you are too, putting on a show of walking around in your underwear," he teases.

"It's just hot," Ritsu retorts but reaches up grabbing a fistful of Rei's shirt and pulls him down into a heated kiss.

Teeth nip against Rei's bottom lip as Ritsu attempts to get the upper hand in this kiss but Rei pins him to the couch with one arm, invading his little brothers mouth with his tongue. Ritsu squirms wrapping his legs around Rei's waist and moaning into his mouth. Rei hasn't been this forward with him in a long time but he can't help it, he wants, no, he needs to see Ritsu falling apart under him.

Rei's free hand wanders up Ritsu's thigh, nails digging into the soft flesh as his fingers skim the hem of Ritsu's boxers and Ritsu bucks up into the touch, trying to get friction on his growing erection. Rei breaks the kiss and moves his mouth down, pressing small kisses onto Ritsu's neck before biting down on the skin, it's obvious Ritsu hasn't been touched in a while, small moans and whines keep spilling from his lips and his hips are raised off the couch like he needs this even more than Rei does. 

"So cute~" Rei whispers into Ritsu's neck and Ritsu rakes his nails down Rei's back in response.

The more Rei teases, soft strokes of his fingers dipping just under Ritsu's waistband, the more noises Ritsu makes, the more he attempts to grind against something, anything, the more Rei wants from him, wants to make him scream or cry. He moves down, kissing his way down Ritsu's chest and abs and Ritsu winds his hand into Rei's hair and tugs impatiently. 

"Don't you trust onii-chan to make you feel good?~" Rei asks with a smirk.

Ritsu frowns at him, pouting, and wriggles, "Get on with it then!" 

Rei doesn't respond though, merely laughs and straightens himself up. "Then turn over."

Ritsu sits, but he doesn't turn over, "You can't just stick it in because you want it," he protests, petulantly, "Onii-chan should be grateful I'm letting him touch me at all."

Rei would be far more convinced that there's a chance Ritsu might call this all off if Ritsu wasn't flushed and dishevelled and hard, if his lip wasn't bleeding where he'd bitten it in an attempt to keep the noise down. And he is grateful, he has missed this, feeling this close, touching each other, he's missed all of the cute noises Ritsu makes and how he gets demanding and whines when he isn't getting his own way. Rei reaches up and runs his thumb across Ritsu's lip before bringing it to his mouth and licking the blood off it. 

"And Rit-chan should trust that I won't and do as I say~" He isn't sure Ritsu has taken a word of it in, he's been staring, lips parted and breath shaking, at Rei's mouth so he guides him and Ritsu finally complies.

Ritsu's ass looks even more perfect from this angle, stuck in the air, thighs parted, it takes Rei's breath away, but it's going to be an even better view with Ritsu completely naked so Rei needs to get his boxers out of the way, he pushes the fabric down, dragging his hands down Ritsu's thighs and then discards the boxers on the floor. "You're beautiful," he murmurs before kissing a wet line from between Ritsu's shoulder blades to the cleft of his ass. This isn't something they've ever done before but Rei trusts Ritsu to tell him if he wants him to stop so he spreads Ritsu's cheeks with his hands before pressing a kiss to Ritsu's hole, Ritsu shudders and moans as Rei kisses him again and then licks. He gives Ritsu's hole several long slow licks before circling the rim with his tongue, Ritsu is panting now, his legs shaking a little and the moans, stifled by couch cushion, spur him on as the ring of muscles relaxes and allows him to push his tongue in. 

Ritsu lets out a choked sob as Rei's tongue enters him.

Rei reaches round and lazily strokes Ritsu's cock as his mouth works against his brothers hole, tongue plunging in as deep as it can and then withdraws to draw more circles around the rim. Small pants and gasps are spilling from Ritsu's lips as he tries to keep his hips steady. Rei loves him like this, falling apart against him as he presses kisses and licks into him. "More" and "harder" are whined amongst the utter nonsense and beginnings of words that get lost in the cushions, reminding Rei of the first time they fucked and Ritsu was reduced to sobbing gibberish underneath him.

Ritsu is slowly coming apart against his mouth, the facade of anger falling away piece by piece. He's so cute like this Rei can hardly stand it, his own cock is throbbing, neglected and heavy between his legs, but his hands are too busy, one steadying Ritsu's ass and the other on his cock, drawing lazy circles around the tip with his thumb, sticky with pre-cum.

The television is still babbling on ignored but all Rei can hear is the noises Ritsu is making and the thrum of blood through their veins. His tongue is working in and out of Ritsu's hole, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts and Ritsu's legs are trembling, hips jerking, which means he's getting close and god Rei wants to fuck him but he also wants to keep this going until Ritsu comes, it's a conflicting emotion and one that is only solved when a broken cry is ripped from Ritsu's throat and Rei's hand is coated in come as Ritsu completely collapses into a heap beneath him. 

Rei slides off the couch, wipes his mouth on the bottom of his shirt and moves up to where Ritsu's head is, gently petting his hair until Ritsu turns to look at him.   
"You're so beautiful," Rei wipes his thumb across Ritsu's tear stained cheek. 

"Shut up," Ritsu mutters and drags him in for a kiss.

Normally Rei would complain that Ritsu practically demands that everybody else spoil and compliment him but rejects all of Rei's but there's a hand making its way towards his pants so he keeps it to himself.


End file.
